This application relates generally to network communications and communication devices and in particular to compacting messages for transfer to and from such devices.
As communication devices and the communication networks in which they are configured to operate continue to evolve, device users expect a wider range of functions from their devices. Modem mobile devices often enable such functions as web browsing, information downloading, and the like, that have typically been supported on larger and more powerful personal computers (PCs). However, PCs generally have larger and faster processors than wireless devices, and access to communication resources and power supplies that are less limited than those available on the wireless device. Further, applications become larger as computing power on PCs increases, thereby negating some of the resource advantages of PCs.
Supporting these types of functions and applications on wireless devices is not just a matter of porting a software application or operating system to the wireless devices. The underlying protocols, transfer mechanisms, and data formats upon which these functions are based are not often optimized for wireless communications. For example, eXtensible Markup Language (XML) is quickly becoming one of the most common schemes for exchanging data between different computer systems, but is characterized by a relatively large document size and thus is not suitable for transfer over wireless or other narrowband communication systems. Transfer of large amounts of data consumes limited device resources, both in the wired and wireless devices, including both communication resources and power resources. Therefore, there remains a need for more efficient transfer of information to and from network devices.
The systems and methods as disclosed herein provide compact messaging in network communications to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above presented disadvantages.